Father Husband King
by King of the Fallen
Summary: One wish made the difference of a lifetime.  One question changed the course of the future.  One choice made a peasant into a king, and forced the greatest evil to ever exist to submit.  All will see the power of one.  DannyXEmberXDesiree.
1. Chapter 1

Father Husband King

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Danny Phantom or any other show, song, movie, or game mentioned in this fic. All I own is the plot of this fic.

...

Prologue

...

Amidst a large bed a man of immeasurable presence stirred. His neon green eyes opened as his white hair seemed to flicker like a silent heatless flame. He carefully pulled himself from between two gorgeous women so as not to wake them. He smiled lovingly at them and gently laid a kiss upon both of their cheeks.

The man was well built with a barrel chest and thick arms. He was toned very well and it showed that he was an adept fighter as he moved with grace and precision. He dressed in a black haz-mat suit that had white on the sides. On his back was a cape similar to what you would see on Dracula but white instead of red. Over the suit was a white belt that he slipped a Japanese katana into.

After silently leaving the room he went down the hall and looked into a room that held his greatest joy...his two sons and two daughters. Seeing that they were still sound asleep he smiled even more. Closing the door quietly he crept down the hall and the stairs only to be greeted by his most loyal friend and guard...Pariah Dark.

"I see you are awake my liege, shall I have the servants begin breakfast" he asked quietly knowing that his master was trying to be subtle.

"Not today old friend. Today is a very special day, and I was planning on making breakfast in bed" said the man in a voice that would make many a woman swoon. It was deep resonating and filled to the brim with power.

"Of course, what is the occasion, if I may ask" asked Pariah.

"It's our seven year anniversary and I wanted to surprise them" said the man happily.

"Ah how could I have forgotten? You have been dating them since you were 16. To think seven years has gone by already. I do hope they enjoy. Well I must be off, the royal guard needs to be put through their paces and the Fright Knight has asked for my assistance" said Pariah as he walked off.

"Seven years...It's so hard to believe. It sure as hell doesn't feel like it's been that long" said the man as he entered the kitchen.

"Hello dearie, did you come to make a request for breakfast" asked a portly green skinned woman. She was dressed like a high school lunch lady.

"No I came to make it myself today. You should go relax, take the morning off, let me deal with breakfast today" said the man kindly.

"Are you sure? You usually don't mind me cooking unless...OH...it's that day already" she said and smiled as she took off.

"She always loved how I treated my ladies. Now to make Ember and Desiree their favorite dishes" he said to himself as he began cooking. He finished them relatively quickly and put them on a tray made for breakfast in bed. He flew to their room and opened the door just as they were waking up.

Desiree stretched languidly pushing out her large gravity defying F cup breasts. Her obsidian black hair flowed down her back like a waterfall. Her skin was as green as the man's eyes were. Her figure was one that models would give their right arm for, with long supple legs and a perfectly rounded derriere.

Ember simply sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her hair was a bright blue and looked to be made of fire. Her figure while not the same as Desiree's was still one that equaled a models. Her breasts were a pert round D cup that like Desiree's defied gravity. Her skin was a pale blue gray. Neither she nor Desiree was wearing any cloths.

"Now that is a b-e-a-utiful view in the morning" said the man from the door with the tray.

"PHANTOM" both yelled happily. Their smiles widened even more seeing him holding a tray for breakfast in bed.

"So Baby Pop, what's the occasion" asked Ember happily as Phantom set the tray in front of them.

"Well, it happened about seven years ago today, a few weeks after I got my powers. It was all because of a wish I made that Desiree had no control over..." said Phantom with a sly smirk.

"Is it really our anniversary again" asked Desiree after eating a mouthful of her food.

"You bet it is. Seven years since I was alone, since I stopped using my human name, and five years since we got married" said Phantom a nostalgic smile on his face.

"Seven years of pure bliss. I couldn't imagine life any other way" said Ember happily

"Me either" said Desiree.

"Ditto" said Phantom as he slipped in between his wives and held them both lovingly. They snuggle into him remembering their lives before. Remembering when their husband went by a different name. A time when they never knew true happiness. A time when their husband was a half ghost half human known as Danny Fenton.

...

Well that's it for the prologue. I hope you like this little trip to the future because it will be all you will see for a long time. Also sorry the prologue was so short the other chapters will be longer…much longer. Now this will be massively AU. In the next chapter it will start before Danny ever gets his powers and will explain some of the differences. Also Danny will not get his powers until 16 this time and his personality will be fairly different. Please review or flame I don't care which, ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Father Husband King

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Danny Phantom or any other show, song, movie, or game mentioned in this fic. All I own is the plot of this fic.

(AN: There will be several time skips in this chapter. I just don't want to bore you with tedious details when I can get the story moving)

...

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Legend

...

Four year old Danny Fenton looked on in awe seeing his mother train. She was a 9th degree black belt on her way to the next level. Her movements were graceful and sure, not a single movement was wasted. The strength of each motion was evident. He wanted to be just like her…he wanted to be strong. Steeling his resolve he did something he usually doesn't do…he asked for something he didn't need.

"Mama" he started tentatively.

"Yes sweetie" replied Maddie Fenton.

"Can you teach me…to be strong like you" he asked looking at her with hope shining in his eyes.

"You want to learn how to fight? Why" she asked curiously. She would teach him, but she couldn't help but wonder.

"I want to…protect my family. I want to…protect everyone" answered Danny hesitantly. He believed she would laugh at his answer, because it seemed like he was saying he wanted to be like a superhero. But instead of laughing she got a large motherly smile on her face, one that spoke of insurmountable pride and joy.

"Danny I will help you to become strong. You're only four years old but you looked beyond yourself. To protect is a beautiful thing, but once you become strong you must never lose sight of why you became strong in the first place. If you do than you have lost yourself. Now is there anything in particular you wanted to learn" asked Maddie to the now smiling boy.

"I want to learn how to fight with a sword. Sword fighters are always the best protectors" said Danny. Maddie knew he was drawing that conclusion from watching his favorite show 'Samurai 7'. However she smiled at him and nodded. Let him have his fun for now, he would learn in the future that Cartoons weren't true.

"Well come on, I know a shop in town where we can get everything we need" said Maddie.

...

(At Miji's Martial Palace)

Miji's Martial Palace, was the premier shop for all martial artists. It had everything you could dream of from scrolls on ancient styles, to training weights, to swords of all kinds, to specialized cloths that matched what style you were learning. In short if it had to do with martial arts Miji's had it.

Maddie pulled up to the shop in the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle (which is just a fancy name for a modified RV) with Danny eager to get his stuff. They entered the shop and Danny couldn't help but gape in astonishment at what he saw. Maddie couldn't help but smile at seeing the look on her sons face.

"Sweetie why don't you look around for a style you want to learn. If it seems too difficult to read right now than leave it and try another one. I know I taught you to read sooner than the other children your age, but that doesn't mean you can read everything" said Maddie as she walked up to the counter. Danny nodded and scampered off.

"Hello Maddie, I see you want your son to learn the wonderful discipline that is martial arts" said the man at the counter.

"No Miji, _he_ chose to learn the discipline known as martial arts. There is only one thing that concerns me" said Maddie to Miji.

"What would that be" he asked with a raised brow.

"He wants to learn how to fight with a sword, but I don't think he realizes just how dangerous that really is. I'm also terrified of him injuring himself" said Maddie in worry. Miji scratched his chin in thought and snapped his fingers happily.

"I know just the thing" he said and rushed into the room behind the counter. He came back several minutes later with three swords.

"Why do you have three of them" she asked curious.

"These are to help him. The first sword has no edge whatsoever. It is the perfect training sword because it weighs the same as a regular sword but it cannot cut. Secondly we have the _Sakaba_, or translated a _reverse blade sword_. This sword has a cutting edge on the opposite side of the blade. It cannot kill unless you turn the blade around, perfect for training in actual combat. Lastly we have this, the _Shuusui_. This is one of the 21 Ō Wazamono Grade Swords, in other words a sword of legendary renown. Its weight is a great deal heavier than that of the average katana, but once it is mastered it is said that this sword can rend the skies in two. It will take someone much time and effort, but it will be well worth it" said Miji showing her the three swords.

"How much would all this cost me" asked Maddie. She knew that it wouldn't be cheap to buy even one sword, but she trusted Miji's judgment in offering three. Plus it did sound like he had thought out enough to allay her fears.

"We will discuss the price when your son returns. It is better to see what he wants to learn and if he chooses a good style I…might be willing to give a discount. The better the style the greater the discount" said Miji. Maddie nodded and waited for her son to return hoping he would choose a good style.

...

(With Danny)

Danny had picked up several scrolls and books but after reading them he set them aside. None of them were what he was looking for. While they did sound interesting none of them seemed to fit what he thought he needed. Then another scroll caught his eye. It was plain, and looked very old, while all the others were ornately decorated. While it was old the scroll also looked to be in excellent condition. With a sigh of resignation he walked over to it and started reading what he thought would be another throwaway.

However once he started he couldn't stop. It held exactly what he was looking for, it was exactly what he needed, it was perfect. Grinning like a madman he rolled the scroll up and dashed to find his mother with his prize in hand.

"Mama, I found it. I found what I was looking for" he cried happily to her once he saw her.

"What do you mean Danny" she asked curious.

"I found a style that is what I'm looking for" he said holding up the scroll. Maddie took it and with a flick of the wrist opened it and began reading. Her eyes widened in shock seeing what was written, and she couldn't believe a style like this actually existed.

"Is it even possible to learn this" she asked Miji handing the scroll to him. He chuckled as he took it thinking she was only exaggerating. Once he read a few lines he gasped and dropped the scroll. He quickly picked it up with shaking hands and read the name again. Looking to the young boy with amazement clear on his face he handed it back to him.

"It is possible to learn that style, but it will be difficult. Why do you want to learn it child" he asked Danny cautiously. There is a reason the style was nicknamed Swift Death, and he didn't want to see a child become a murderer, one that could be unstoppable.

"I want to protect" said Danny simply.

"Protect what" asked Miji.

"Everyone" was the reply he got. He couldn't help but shake his head in amazement and blink.

'So young, but already he knows what is truly important in life. This child will go far, treat him well _Shuusui_' thought Miji with a smile.

"I understand. Now Maddie you wished to buy these swords yes…how about I just give you _Shuusui_ and the _Sakaba_? Any discount I give you would be equal to both of them being free anyways. This scroll holds one of the greatest styles I have ever known, and most likely the greatest style in my humble shop" said Miji. Without realizing that someone was listening in who would not be so kind.

"I'll take those" said a voice from behind Danny. The owner of the voice snatched the scroll from Danny and the _Shuusui_ from the counter with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He was a well-built man but not very tall only about 5'5". He had no hair on his head and his teeth were brown and chipped. One could see by the look on his face and his actions that he was not going to use the scroll like Danny would. He would use it for his own personal gain and to hurt others.

"Hey give that back" wailed Danny as he tried to jump at the man and get the scroll back. The man looked annoyed at him and kicked him in the stomach. The blow sent Danny back a few feet holding his gut in pain as he emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor and tried to regain his breath.

"Stay out of this brat, now how much for these, and don't try to jack up the price I heard about that little discount for a good style" said the man turning to the shop owner.

"Put them on the counter and leave my shop. I have nothing to sell to the likes of you" said Miji in disgust. He always had a certain fondness for children but this man crossed the line.

"Fine if you won't sell them to me I'll just take them" he said and started towards the door. Danny refused to allow this man to leave with them, it was wrong to steal as it was, but you should never steal something that can hurt people. Thinking quickly he grabbed the training sword and ran in front of them man.

"Mr. Miji told you to put them back. You should listen to the owners when they tell you to put what they own down" said Danny. He knew that his didn't stand much of a chance against him, but he refused to let him just get away. He sheathed the sword in the first stance he saw in the scroll. He could only hope and pray he would succeed.

"Either get out of the way or I cut you to pieces" threatened the man as he pocketed the scroll and drew _Shuusui_. Maddie moved to stop him but Miji held her back. When she looked like she was going to blow up at him she saw the look in his eyes. It was a look of wonder.

"What are you doing staring I have to help my son" she said.

"He will be fine. Look at him. His stance is firm, his breathing even, and the look in his eyes…I have never seen someone so…determined. He will win, I can already see that" replied Miji as he watched Danny. He could even swear he saw a shadow behind him in the same stance. A shadow with red hair and a large X shaped scar on his left cheek and amber eyes.

'Could I really be seeing what I think I'm seeing? Could he really be the second coming of…Hitokiri Battousai' Miji thought to himself. Before he could ponder anymore the man had charged. There were numerous holes in his stance and his movements were slow and sloppy. Danny just stood there and once the man came in range his eyes widened while keeping the determined scowl on his face.

"HI RYU SEN" shouted Danny drawing the blade with almost lightning speed. He directed the pommel right at the only area his small body could reach…the crotch. When it struck home the man fell over in agony clutching his best friends and wailing. The _Shuusui_ fell from his grasp and landed point first in the ground. Maddie stared in shock seeing her son actually _beat_ someone who was bigger, stronger, and should have been faster. Miji just smiled knowing he was making a good choice.

"Well done Danny, you have done a marvelous job. Now I believe you wanted to buy those items. Since you just stopped me from being robbed…consider them to be a gift. Now take them and take care. I expect to hear great things from you Nidaime Hitokiri Battousai" said Miji confusing both Maddie and Danny. They just shrugged it off and walked away with their items.

"The _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_, of all the styles I have ever known, that is by far the greatest. So many variations, so much power, and so much speed and if I remember there are techniques from a few other fighters as well. _The three secret swords_ and the _Futae no Kiwame_ if I am correct. Would you have approved of my actions Grandfather Shishio, Grandfather…Kenshin" asked Miji as he looked at two painted pictures of his ancestors. One was covered in bandages and the other had brilliant red hair an X shaped scar on his left cheek and amber eyes.

...

(Time skip 3 years)

A now seven year old Danny is seen in the back yard wielding his training sword with ease. In the three years since he began learning _Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu_ he had changed. His once short hair had grown down to his mid back and was tied into a ponytail. His body had begun defining itself and his muscles were building. However the greatest change was one that couldn't be seen, until he chose for them to see. His speed had more than tripled during his training and he was making steady progress.

But he concentrated on more than just his sword training, he retained a love for learning that all children had and began soaking up the knowledge like a sponge. Along with that he learned from his mother Karate and other hand to hand combat styles. Each and every day he became stronger and stronger, but he also became smarter. It was during one night eating dinner with his parents he voiced a question that they had never considered in depth. One which answer was never thought out just assumed.

"Mom, dad, why do you hunt ghosts" he asked his curiosity flaring.

"Because all ghosts are evil" they answered in sync. The answer made Danny scowl.

"But that doesn't make sense" he said after some thought. It was enough to make both his parents stop eating and look at him like he was crazy.

"Danny, explain" said his father in the most serious tone they had ever heard him use. Even his older sister Jazz was stunned.

"Well, how can one judge an entire race or species based off a few encounters? In fact could it have been a mistake that made some of them turn evil in the first place. Or maybe they are just seeking what everyone seeks" said Danny.

"And that would be" asked Jazz skeptically. She didn't even believe in ghosts, but wanted to hear her brother's argument. She felt he might be a good study partner if he could rebuttal her with cold hard facts.

"Power. Everyone seeks power for one reason or another. It may be for personal gain, it may be to protect what is yours, it may be for nothing but the sake of having power itself. You yourself are an example of this Jazz" he said startling her and their parents with a comment like that.

"Wrong I only seek knowledge" said Jazz snootily.

"But knowledge is power. The more you know about anything the easier it is to move on to the next thing, or move to the next level. Think about it, I'm becoming very good at martial arts, I'm becoming more powerful, because I know more. Through my kenjutsu training I can read my opponents moves, with my knowledge of the human body I can incapacitate them by striking a nerve cluster. Power comes in many forms, but is gained through two things, knowledge and practice which most of the time turns right back into knowledge. In the end we seek power, why would ghosts be any different" asked Danny stunning everyone again. However he still hadn't convinced his parents.

"That still doesn't say ghosts are not evil" said Maddie.

"*Sigh* Mom based on our meeting with that creep three years ago at Miji's would you say the human race is evil" asked Danny.

"No of course not" she said in alarm.

"Dad with your knowledge of Hitler and Stalin would you say that all Europeans are evil" asked Danny before anyone else could speak.

"No, your point" asked Jack not seeing what he was saying.

"I'm saying that based on a few encounters you are condemning an entire race of beings. I've seen how you train to fight ghosts, it's always shoot first ask questions never. I used the holographic training machine one time and sorted several ghosts into a non-violent category. Their very body language spoke of an attempt at fun, over malicious intent. We go on roller coasters to get scared and get a rush, same principal with the ghosts. I wouldn't be surprised if your actions actually turned some of the ghosts evil" said Danny. His words hit them like a ton of bricks. He beat them with cold hard logic and it left a bitter taste in their mouths. It also didn't help that they were outsmarted by a seven year old. Even Jazz was amazed at how easily he had disproven their parents in the belief that these non-existent beings were evil. That night Jack and Maddie lay awake for hours pondering the words of their son.

...

(Time skip 5 years)

A boy seeming to be 14 to 15 years old strode through the halls of his middle-school. Strapped to his side was a Japanese katana. He wore black jeans and a black T shirt with an ankle length black trench-coat and black combat boots.

People stopped and stared at him with wide eyes seeing what they believed to be a violation of the rules. At his side were his two best friends. One was an African American that wore a yellow shirt with no sleeves and baggy cargo pants and brown hiking boots. His hands were tied with bandages.

On his other side was a girl that wore a black sleeveless shirt with a purple oval on the chest with a plaid skirt and her hair done up into a high ponytail. She wore no makeup with the exception of some purple lipstick. She had a bokken strapped to her back and an 'I'm different and proud' smirk on her face.

"FENTON! MANSON! What do you think you are doing with those dangerous weapons on school grounds? I'm going to have to confiscate them and give you both a suspension, perhaps expulsion for Fenton considering how dangerous his weapon is" said a teacher. The man was either new or since he knew their names an idiot. The principal had given them a good bit of leeway considering how they helped him when she was being mugged.

"Sir you can't do anything of the sort. We were given permission from the principal herself to carry these with us at all times. Besides Danny's is no more dangerous than mine" said Sam defensively.

"Considering his weapon has an edge and yours does not I beg to differ" he replied. He was going to say more when the sound of metal grating caught his attention. Danny had drawn his katana.

"This is no ordinary katana, sir. This is a _Sakaba_ a sword that was forged to specifically not kill. I have trained since I was four to handle this kind of weapon, and this is only the second level of my training. I was told that I should never EVER remove this _Sakaba_ from my side until I understand the true meaning of my style. The only way to do that is to gain experience with using it. You might understand if you were doing what I am, but that is a moot point. The point is…the _Sakaba_ stays. Now we bid you adieu" said Danny as he Sam and Tucker walked away. Everyone was stunned at seeing this. Some thought they were just being stuck up; imagine the audacity talking back to an authority figure like that. Some thought of them as thugs who threatened the principal to get their way. Others admired the bravery they had, after all not many people had the guts to stand by their guns when pressured.

...

(Later that day)

Classes went on like normal, some people answered some just sat there vegetating. All in all it looked to be another boring day, until they all heard an announcement that would change everything.

"ATTENTION WE HAVE A CODE X, INTERNAL. I REPEAT WE HAVE A CODE X INTERNAL" shouted a voice over the loudspeaker. Everyone knew what that meant and started panicking, with the exception of Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They just calmly sat there and waited. Some people were looking at them as if they were the ones who cause this, considering they had weapons. Mr. Lancer their teacher moved to the door in order to follow procedure and lock it when a gunshot rang out, and a hole was blasted through the door. Mr. Lancer was struck with the bullet and fell back clutching his gut in agony. The door was kicked in an instant later with seven men heavily armed with powerful rifles. They all smirked at seeing the children cower before them. At least until a voice rang out.

"Hey get the hell out of here" shouted Tucker as he charged them his fist cocked back to clock one of them. One of the men raised his gun and pointed it at tucker with a sickening grin on his face, before he could fire though He was struck on the side of his face with a bokken, knocking out several of his teeth. The rest of the men pissed started shooting at her, only to hit air.

"You two couldn't have waited until they let their guard down could you" asked Danny, his voice dripping with disappointment. He set Sam down and moved in front of everyone.

"Danny, don't…run" said Mr. Lancer from the floor his voice laced with the pain he felt.

"I can't do that. I understand now. What my teachers were saying in the scroll. To stain the soul in order to protect. It is time for me to use the teachings, and strike true" said Danny confusing everyone. Before they could ask one of the thugs was tired of talking and pulled out a revolver, and shot Danny right in the chest…or at least he tried to. When everyone looked they saw something that should have been impossible, Danny had blocked the bullet with the guard of the _Sakaba_.

"My turn" he said before dashing forward. Without another word he started swinging faster than the eye could trace. In the span of no less than ten seconds all of the thugs fell to the floor, unconscious. Danny stood up from his crouch and sheathed his sword, before moving over to Lancer to see if he would be alright.

"You gonna make it" asked Danny in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I think I might" said Lancer with a grimace and a chuckle. Danny helped him up and moved towards the doors so they could get him an ambulance.

...

(Time skip 4 years)

"With this device we shall be able to see into the depths of the Ghost Zone" said a happy Jack Fenton to his children. He was standing with his wife in front of a large octagonal indentation in the wall of their basement. They had been working for several years to complete this project, though they had discarded their son's words those many years ago. To them the good ghosts stayed in the Ghost Zone and the evil ones came to our world, never mind that Danny said some came for fun.

"Is this a good idea dad" asked Danny as he eyed the device with some trepidation. He had become colder over the years with the loss of Sam and Tucker. While he had always kept a level head, those two had gotten sucked into the fame and paid a hefty price for it. Tucker had lost an arm and an eye, while Sam would likely never walk again. Both had blamed Danny for not being there, even though he told them to keep calm. They always charged in head first thinking their training would save them. Their foolishness cost them more than they could ever imagine, for without Danny's friendship or their abilities they sunk to the bottom of the food chain. Danny never made any new friends for the fear of the same thing happening.

"Of course it is, Danny my boy. Now all that's left is to plug it in and off she goes" said Jack doing just that. To his disappointment it only sparked and fizzled out. Jazz said nothing but left with her head held high, not feeling concern about the failed experiment. To her it just confirmed that ghosts didn't exist. Maddie put her arm around her husband and led him upstairs.

"Don't worry Jack, you and I will go over the blueprints again over some fudge" she told him immediately perking him up.

Danny on the other hand stared at the portal as if it held an answer. He grabbed his hazmat suit and zipped it up. He was never happier that he asked his mother to customize his, without his father's face on. Instead it was his personal symbol, a white Japanese anemone flower resting on the tip of a katana. The anemone represented the forsaken, which he considered himself since the betrayal of Sam and Tucker, and the Katana was for his ability with the sword. He had finally moved on to training with _Shuusui_ though he rarely if ever actually needed to draw the blade for combat. He had started training with it since the break in at the middle school. After three years he had mastered the blade, and knew every technique save one from his scroll. Though he knew the stances he could not preform it. He was not ready.

After he put _Shuusui_ into the sash of his hazmat suit he entered the portal and brushed his hand on the wall. Hearing a click he looked over and to his horror saw that his hand had brushed the ON button. Before he could move the portal activated sending a huge wave of ectoplasmic energy surging through his system. He did not yell out though, he had trained too much for pain like this to affect him. After a minute of the surge he was shot out of the portal unconscious.

...

Hey all King of the Fallen here with the next installment of this glorious fic. I tried to get it done as soon as I could while keeping it to my standards. I hope you find the wait was worth it. Please review or flame, ja ne.


End file.
